Ami a legfontosabb
by hunliner
Summary: Annyit előzetesbe: McGee könyvet ír :- Viszont a mű nem saját, hanem Neshisha merci Neshisha :- írta, franciából fordítottam és az eredeti itt található: "/s/4846914/1/Tout ce qui compte" Ha olvasod, írj róla, kérlek.


**Ami a legfontosabb**

"Elgondolkodtál-e már azon, hogy mi számodra a valóban legfontosabb?

Elgondolkodtál-e már azon, hogy meddig mennél el álmaid megvalósításában?

Eljutnál-e addig, hogy másokon keresztülgázolj?

Eljutnál-e addig, hogy megtagadd mindazt, amiben hiszel, gyökereidet és mindazokat, akik szeretnek téged?

Elmennél-e addig, hogy ölj?

Ezt a kérdést tette föl magának a lány miközben karját előre nyújtva kezében fegyverét tartotta, ujját a ravaszon.

Hányszor tett már így és soha nem szokott hozzá. És soha nem is fog.

Vajon tényleg ezt akarta?

Ha a halálosztás megszokottá válna számára, olyanná válna, mint azok a férfiak, akik gépekhez hasonlítanak.

Fegyver elő! Célzás! Tűz!

Mindig ugyanúgy. Ugyanabban a sorrendben. Mindig engedelmeskedve a parancsnak.

Soha nem mérlegelve.

Soha nem gondolva arra, hogy a lelőtt embernek családja van, felesége, gyerekei. Hogy valaki várja a hazatértét.

Soha nem embernek tekintve a célpontot.

Fegyver elő! Célzás! Tűz!

Most azonban valami megváltozott.

Most Tommy volt a célpont."

Tony fölemelte fejét az olvasásból, majd McGee-t bámulta.

A fiatalember összébbhúzta magát ültében.

- Tony, látom a fejeden, hogy nem kellett volna megkérnelek arra, hogy a megjelenés előtt átolvasd az új regényemet…

- Megöletem magamat Zivával? Ez egy nagy NULLA!

- Nem te, hanem Tommy ügynök.

- Tommy ügynök ÉN vagyok! – csapta oda fogcsikorgatva a kéziratot McGee íróasztalára.

Majd elment Ziva helyéhez, kivett egy szendvicset az izraeli lány asztalának legfölső fiókjából, és csámcsogva nekilátott a falatozáshoz.

- És megtudhatnám, hogy Ziva miért akar megölni engem?

- Szendvicsrablásért! – hallotta méltatlankodva maga mögül.

Tony degeszre tömött szájjal hirtelen megfordult. Mégsem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy elkerülje Ziva adta csattanós taslit a tarkójára.

- AAAU!!!

- Az ebédemet eszed! És még csak tíz óra van!

- Meghívlak a kajáldába ! – vágta rá Tony.

- Naná! – morogta a lány. – Tehát McGee, így ölöm meg Tonyt?

- Nem te – magyarázta türelmesen McGee. – Hanem Lisa.

- Ugyanaz – torkollta le Ziva. – Lisa-Ziva. Egyre szalad.

- Megy – javította Tony megszokásból.

- Nem mindegy? – vetette oda Ziva mérgelődve. – És vajon miért öli meg „Lisa ügynök" Tony-t… ööö Tommyt?

- Ööö… hmm… – dadogta McGee.

- Ööö… hmm… – utánozta Tony – mondd meg nekünk, hogy miért. Kíváncsiak vagyunk.

McGee megpróbálta eltenni a kéziratot, de Ziva gyorsabb volt és megkaparintotta.

Ahogy tovább olvasta a szöveget, arckifejezése megváltozott.

Tony nyugtalankodni kezdett.

- Mi az?

Ziva hirtelen fölugrott.

- Semmi. Semmi… csak valamiféle… csalásos ügy…

Ha tekintettel agyon lehetne csapni valakit, akkor a lány azt most megtette volna McGee-vel, aki hirtelen nagy hajlandóságot mutatott a terep elhagyására.

- Mossad kémhez képest igen gyöngén hazudsz, Zee-Vah… - kapta ki a lány kezéből a kéziratot.

Hangos olvasásba kezdett.

„- Lisa nem tudta, mit tegyen, gyötrődött, hogy befejezze-e küldetését vagy hallgasson Tony iránt érzett szenvedélyes szerelmére."

Tony McGee szemébe nézett.

- Takarodj innen McGeek vagy MEGÖLLEK.

McGeenek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Nyakába szedve lábait keresett menedéket Abby laborjában.

- Na, Ziva? Hidegvérrel megölsz vagy az irántam érzett szenvedélyes szerelmed megakadályoz ebben?

- Mondd csak ezt még egyszer, Tony, és azon nyomban hidegvérrel lőlek le.

- Gyerünk, szépségem – duruzsolta – úgysem tudsz megölni, túlságosan szeretsz engem.

- Tökfej – mormogta vissza a lány halvány mosoly közben.

- Mit gondolsz, McGee kitalálta, hogy mi ketten…?

- Biztos nem, ha tartod a szád! – suttogta Ziva.

- Szeretlek Ziva David. Nehéz ezt nem kikiabálni a háztetőkről.

Ziva arcára hirtelen ragyogó mosoly ült ki, szemei kajánul csillogtak.

- Tony DiNozzo, megesküszöm, hogy soha nem öllek meg… csak, ha megcsalsz.

- Akkor sokáig fogok élni, David ügynök.

Ziva sötét pillantást vetett rá.

- Te és én – suttogta Tony – csak ez a fontos.

Ziva újból rámosolygott.

Tonynak igaza volt. Csak ez a fontos.


End file.
